Coming Back
by Darkmyr-InuYashaFan
Summary: Natsu froze in terror, "Where's Lucy?" he whispered. Lisanna thrust her face into her hands, "Natsu, Lucy is gone" "What?" Rated for death


Hi everyone! this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, and another attempt at tragedy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima.

WARNING: Might be OOC

Please enjoy :)

* * *

Coming Back

"Natsu we're back!" a blue Exceed exclaimed as the two friends neared the guild,

"Yes Happy, we're back" Natsu grinned and opened the huge doors to the guild,

"WE'RE BAAAAACK!" Natsu yelled happily as he waved. Natsu froze as soon as he entered the guild, what he saw as frightening; everyone was dressed in black, Cana wasn't drinking alcohol, but drinking tea instead; Elfman was acting timid and didn't utter the word 'man' once; Gray wore a full-on suit and tie with his hair neat and tidy, his hand holding Juvia's as she buried her face into Gray's shoulder; and Erza, she wore a black sun dress with her hair shielding her face.

"W-what's wrong you guys?" Natsu stuttered nervously, oblivious to the disaster that happened. "Gramps, why's everyone like this?" Natsu demanded as he reached the ex-master who was staring into a mug filled with sake.

"IS THERE SOMETHING I MISSED? HURRY UP AND TELL-"  
"NATSU!"

Natsu immediately froze and turned around to see Lisanna with tears streaming down her face,

"Stop it…"

Natsu looked around at the rest of the guild, all of them had tearstains on their faces and some tried to not show their tears.

"Lisanna, why is everyone sad?" Natsu asked desperately.

Lisanna looked at him sadly and spoke, "some one is missing from the guild."

"What?" Natsu stuttered and looked around once again, everyone was here.

Natsu froze in terror, "Where's Lucy?" he whispered.

At that moment Lisanna howled and thrust her face into her hands,

"She's gone Natsu, her funeral was today," Lisanna sobbed.

Natsu stood up slowly, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"That's not…"

"While you were on your six–year-quest, Lucy passed away yesterday while on a mission, she became a S Class wizard and went on one of the hardest missions. They had to battle an extremely powerful enemy and when Erza was unconscious, Lucy protected her even though she had no magic power left." Mirajane explained.

"Lucy… is…dead?" Happy stuttered with eyes as wide as saucers.

"SHOW ME HER GRAVE!" Natsu yelled and grabbed onto Mirajane's wrist as stormed outside.

Rain started pouring as Natsu stared at the grave; Happy and Mirajane had long gone back to the guild. Only then Natsu let the cascade of tears flow down his cheeks.

"LUCY!" Natsu wailed and pounded the ground with his fist till it bleed, but he didn't care.

"COME BACK LUCY! YOU'RE MY NAKAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu screamed in sadness. "I should have been there to protect you, if only I came back sooner then you would be here with us." Natsu whispered, "You're more than my nakama, I love you Lucy. So come back," Natsu whispered before seeing nothing but darkness.

"Natsu… Natsu… Natsu look at me," a soft voice said and Natsu felt a warm hand press against his cheek.

Natsu opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl with golden hair and chestnut eyes look down at him lovingly

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered as his vision clouded with tears, "but how?"

"Shhh, I am always with you Natsu, so don't cry anymore okay?" Lucy said with a soft smile.

"Lucy, I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I should have"

Lucy shook her head in disagreement "Natsu, it was you who gave me the strength to fight, my love for you"

Lucy bent down and placed a small chaste kiss on Natsu's lips, kissing away the tears and pain.

Suddenly Natsu opened his eyes to find himself soaked to the bone and lying next to Lucy's grave. He sat up and placed a hand on Lucy's grave, "Rest well Lucy" Natsu said and found a small tattoo on the inner side of his left wrist. It was in the form of a small capital 'L', written in black calligraphy and a heart in black ink encircling it.

"Thanks Lucy, now you can always be with me."

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed

Reviews are always loved :)


End file.
